


Tobirama - centric ideas I will never write

by Madlen_Fade



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Hashirama is a Bad Brother, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Senju Tobirama Needs a Hug, Tags May Change, Uchiha Izuna Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-27 18:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madlen_Fade/pseuds/Madlen_Fade
Summary: Just ideas that come to me and stick around
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	1. Hitobashira au (cmd, human sacrifice)

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains disturbing themes, so please, mind the tags and warnings at the beginning of every chapter.
> 
> English is not my native language, so please, forgive me for mistakes. I try)

Trigger warning: major character death, human sacrifice, bad brother Hashirama

Hitobashira au

So, instead of fatally injuring Izuna, Tobirama only knocked him out. He forced Madara into peace talks and ceasefire.  
A few weeks later the permanent peace treaty between Senju and Uchiha is signed and both clans start building the village.

The problem? Something always goes wrong. Buildings collapse, ground sags, the river is overflowing, and so on. The priest declares that a sacrifice should be made to the Kami and Izuna is chosen.

And this Izuna is less "I hate Senju's" and more "I love my clan", so he agrees, seeing how good even a few months of peace has been for his clan. Madara rages, Hashirama despairs, but they can't go against the will of the Gods.  
And Tobirama sees how the whole situation is tearing his brother and Madara apart. And Tobirama loves his brother, would give anything for him. So he plans.

Tobirama knows that after that fateful day near the river, something broke between him and Hashirama. Hashirama acted like everything was fine in front of their enemies and classmates, but his brother became distant, cold, even cruel behind closed doors of their shared home. It didn't matter that Tobi knew for weeks about his brother's secret friend and reported those meetings only when he felt Izuna's presence hiding on the other shore. That, if he didn't tell Butsuma about Madara, Hashirama would have died by Tajima's hand that day. No, Hashirama lost his friend thanks to Tobirama and it was the only thing that mattered to him.

The night before the ritual Izuna spends alone in the family shrine. When he emerges he looks grimm, but determined. He comforts his clansmates and even spares a few words towards the Senju. He is led to the center of the future village and is lovered inside a hole in the ground, big and heavy stone is put there after, crushing him to death.  
Uchiha who are present during the ritual had to be restrained, their chakra sealed so they would not interfere, which means that nobody can use the Sharingan.   
Madara wails and trashes in Hashirama's hold, but there is nothing he can do now. His last remaining brother, his precious otouto is dead, sacrificed for Madara's dream and it's unbearable.

Madara is inconsolable. He returnes home, expecting to find it silent and empty only to be met with a sight of sleepy, confused and very much alive Izuna.  
Izuna tells Madara that he fell asleep after eating dinner that was left for him on the steps of the shrine and that he woke up covered in chakra suppressing and attention diverting seals.  
Madara is thankful for this miracle, but that leaves the question. If Izuna is alive and well, who did they sacrifice?

No one from the Uchiha clan is missing and when Madara asks Hashirama about it, he learns that none of the Senju is missing too.  
So they think that maybe it was some kind of test from the Kami and they evidently passed it somehow.  
The truth comes out a few days later when someone comes to Hashirama looking for his brother. Tobirama's help is needed with the plumbing system that he designed, but the man is nowhere to be found. Hashirama breaks into his brother's lab in Senju compound only to find it almost completely empty, save for a few scrolls with jutsus Tobirama judged safe and useful enough to be left behind and a farewell letters to Hashirama and Toka.

Both Madara and Izuna are shell-shocked. Why did Tobirama, the White Demon, Bane of all Uchiha sacrifice himself for his rival?  
Madara gets obsessed with the question. He discovers years of neglect, mistreatment and misunderstandings that Tobirama went through. Madara is angry and hurt. The fuck was Hashirama thinking, treating his own brother so horribly? He learns more about Tobirama through the plans and notes that were left behind, stories that Senju children tell about their deceased sensei and their cousin's, Toka's, rage-filled mourning.  
And as Madara learns who Tobirama truly was, he can not help but think, what could have been different if he learned all those things earlier, when Tobirama was still alive. What if they could have been...


	2. Benders au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avatar au, but without the Avatar.
> 
> Trigger warning: mentions of child abuse, bad brother Hashirama

It's basically avatar: legend of Korra au, but without the Avatar) 

Things take place in Republic City, the neutral zone between all four elemental nations.  
Senju is a well-known and respected family of powerful earth-benders. When Tobirama happens to be a water-bender, Butsuma is furious. Most of the time he pretends that his second son doesn't exist, other times there are harsh words and cruel actions. Hashirama, on the other hand, their father's pride and joy. 

When Satomi (their mother) falls ill and dies shortly after, both boys are devastated. Tobirama grieves in silence, knowing all too well that any weakness he shows would be mercilessly used against him by Butsuma. And Hashirama shows his rebellious side. He starts missing school, causes mischief, joins a gang where he meets and befriends Uchiha Madara.  
Madara is a fire-bender and just recently lost his mother too in an accident. 

Tobirama is terrified for his brother. He knows that for him it's all fun and games, but it won't last for long. With street gangs, it always escalates to real crimes quickly. He tries talking to Hashirama, but his brother doesn't listen. He even goes to Butsuma only to be rebuffed and scowled.

As a last resort, Tobirama goes to the police. Tajima is a Captain of the police force. He is the one who hears Tobirama out and immediately recognizes his son Madara among the gang members Tobirama described. He thanks the distressed teen and calms him down. 

Tajima wastes no time. He finds the gang, arrests Madara and Hashirama and brings them to the police station. 

Butsuma picks his sons up and takes them home. He is beyond furious. He screams at Hashirama and grounds him. And after the older teen goes to his room turns to Tobirama. The blow is unexpected and sends the teen crumbling to the floor with the force of it. "What were you thinking?! Your foolishness could have cost your brother his future! Thank Kami that Tajima-sama decided not to fill in the official report. I am ashamed of you".

After that, life becomes hell for Tobi. Hashirama ignores him, Butsuma constantly torments him. Tobirama lives like that for two years and then rolls in the police academy where he meets Izuna.

The thing is, Izuna is very grateful. He was concerned for his brother all those years ago, but was too afraid to confront Madara on the matter. Tobirama's intervention helped their family. Izuna befriends Tobi on the spot. They are platonic soulmates.

No idea what happens next, but Uchiha's definitely adopt Tobi. They adore him. Izuna gets a younger brother, because he is a few months older and always wanted younger siblings, and Madara falls hard and fast for Tobirama. 

Oh, maybe Izuna and Tobirama are partners and they uncover some dangerous gang or terrorist organization. Imagine them fighting back to back. 

Hashirama would see the errors of his ways eventually, but reconciliation between the Senju brothers would take time.


End file.
